Don't Touch My Kid
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Was going to be a sequel to The Demon On Your Shoulder. Instead, just a oneshot on Ruby's encounter with the teacher.


WARNING:

The first scene is between Ruby and Mr. Wells.

So if you don't like mature themes DON'T READ IT.

I'm warning you now.

SKIP TO THE SECOND PART OF THIS.

I don't think it fits the 'M' rating, but someone feel free to point it out if it does.

Also: I may love writing Ruby, but I don't like Ruby. Actually, she's okay in this scene but that's going to be it.

Enjoy and please tell me what you think! There is going to be a lot of protective Dean and John in this one too!

And remember...what's dead doesn't always stay dead ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural.

I only own "Mr. Wells."

I don't own Ruby- I'm just using her character, and making it slightly AU.

* * *

 _1 Month, 1 Day Before_

Ruby knew she only had moments before an angry papa bear would come roaring in.

There was _no way_ John Winchester was going to ruin her fun.

See, John and Dean could claim all they like that Sam was _their_ kid. Ruby smirked down at the groaning man, watching with mock sympathy as he tried to curl into himself. He was in too much pain to realise that someone else was in the room, and he was not alone. She bent down, her leather pants protesting with a small squeak, causing the man to pause beside her with resigned acknowledgement.

But Sam was _theirs_ -no, Sam was _hers._

"Hey kiddo! Bit of an ironic greeting isn't it?" Ruby purred, cocking her head as Mr. Wells looked up at her. She took in his gritted teeth that was shining with blood, and read the smug determination on the face.

So he embraced his sickness all the way, felt no remorse for his actions. Ruby felt her lips stretch out in a feral grin as they locked eyes.

This would be fun.

Her hand snapped out in a flash, gripping the collar of his dirt stained shirt tightly. The man's look started to slip, though he tried to compose himself with a small swallow and the square of his shoulder.

"Let me explain something to you. Usually what I am encourages this sort of thing. Corruption of the finest; stealing innocence in this twisted act. But a lot of us don't." Here Ruby paused, yanking the man so he was inches away from her face. She blinked, and when her eyes opened, only black showed. Mr. Wells let out a cry, attempting to pull away. Ruby curled her fingers even tighter around the collar, causing the man to let out a pitiful choking whimper.

"There's even a special little corner in hell reserved for demented things like you." Ruby said happily, grinning again as she projected the thought into his mind. Mr. Wells yelped, and opened his mouth.

"Shut up." The words were said quietly and dangerously, all pretence gone now. He continued to open his mouth, but no sounds came out. His confusion showed with his fear and Ruby decided to speed things up. Depending on her mood, it was sometimes fun to watch them squirm and panic as she stripped away piece by piece of their will. But this wasn't a message, this wasn't punishment.

This was revenge. This was for one of her own.

Ruby straightened, pulling Mr. Wells with her as she slowly rose to her feet. She then pulled back her fist and slammed it into his face. Mr. Wells staggered, but Ruby was in front of him in seconds, lifting her foot and sending it into his stomach. She watched happily as he flew backwards from the force, crashing into the wall. She could see his mouth moving, and didn't need sound to know that he was mewling pathetically.

Predators were often like that. All too happy to inflict any kind of pain on their victims, but as soon as the tables were turned, they became pathetlic little balls of fear.

Always fun to unravel and kick around, if you asked Ruby.

She began to stalk towards him slowly, enjoying the way the man's eyes flickered around, looking for an escape, hoping for some kind of miracle to happen to prevent what was unfolidng to happen.

Didn't anyone tell him?

There was no such things as miracles. Especially for creatures like him.

"So they were happy for you to do your thing. You gotta know, all evil is picked up on our radar. So where was I?" She was at his side again, lifting him back up and throwing another fist into his face.

"But every kid belongs to someone, you know?" This time she sent a kick into his side, followed by a fist to his jaw, sending him sprawling into the ground. Mr. Wells landed face first down, and Ruby was crouching above him. She placed her knee into his neck firmly, keeping him in place.

"And that kid? Sam? Well. That kid belongs to me. Bet you thought you only had to worry about papa bear and brother. Nope!" She applied pressure to his neck, and Mr. Wells began to squirm as his face dug into the floor, as the weight on his neck grew more intense and painful. All of a sudden she flipped him around, and crawled onto of him, straddling him. Mr. Wells stared at her, and somehow found the strength to weakly push at her. Ruby waited it out, and only moments later he let his arms flop to his side, panting under the exertion.

"Oh I'm sorry are you not enjoying this? Maybe if I was a boy you would huh? And a little younger?" Ruby's tone came out apologetic, as if she were really sorry that she wasn't. She then pulled a knife out of her pocket, and held it against his neck.

"I _really_ like knives." She moved the tip of the blade to his face, running it along his cheek and under his jaw almost tenderly.

"And, I _really_ like torturing. Mostly the people who deserve it. And I've done it enough to know...that _I'm good at it_." She brought it to the other side of his face and continued the same movement, enjoying the watch eye and the flinches of the man beneath her. Grinning, she placed it back on his neck. She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I may be a demon, but like most of our kind who remember being human, we do not condone sexual abuse to children. Especially,"She squirmed down his body, coming to a stop just above his genitals, her knife hovering only inches away from the belt buckle. She felt how suddenly he went still, and looked up at him to see the raw, unabashed fear and pleading on his face.

"Of one of our own. Go on, beg." She rasied her eyebrows, and Mr. Wells pathetic pleads and cries began to fill the room.

"Please, oh God, I'm sorry, please have mercy, I-I'm sorry!"

"Oh shut up!" Ruby snapped, and Mr. Wells continued to open and close his mouth, silent words spitting out from them.

"The least you could do is hold onto your pride, not be the weasel you are and lose it right at the end! You were so proud when you first looked at me. Have some balls, man!" Ruby stopped at her choice of words and threw back her head and laughed. She then lowered the knife a mere inch, and took pleasure in his fear, basking in it before moving it along.

"I am so funny. Seriously, it's always when no one is around. Anyway. I thought of two fitting punishments. But there was only one that was most satisfying. And that was cutting off particular body parts. And shoving them down your throat so you can choke on them. So." Ruby grinned as she placed the blade just below his belt, resting it on the material.

"Want to see how well you can take a forced dick down your throat?"

* * *

Ruby grimaced as she walked out of the house, wiping the blood on the inside of her jacket.

"Great. I'm going to need another one now. There is nothing in this world or mine that can get the stench out of this," She sighed sadly to herself, shaking her head as she walked down the street, ducking behind a tree as headlights formed in the distance. Squatting down, she watched as a black truck sped past, and grinned to herself as she imagined John Winchester's reaction.

"Better go check on Sammy." Ruby pushed herself back up, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was outside the motel room. The lights above her flickered and blew out in protest, and Ruby glared at them.

"That's racist you know. I'll have you know I'm a very bright being." She hissed, and then turend to the window to see if she had been found out. However, the boys were too busy aruging, and Ruby let out a breath of relief as she stepped closer to the window, tuning in.

She began whispering under her breath, internally thanking her witchcraft skills that she had carried with her, and had even progressed in, in the afterlife. She took a step back and watched as Sam tried to confess about their confrontation but was unable to.

"Sorry, kiddo. But that's gonna happen every time. They can't find out about me. It will ruin everything." She couldn't deny the slight awe she felt as Dean backed up and away from Sam, catching on almost instantly.

"Dean Winchester. The one that every demon but me has underestimated. I don't know exactly what to think of you yet. Keep Sammy safe, and we'll be just fine." She paused and grinned, keeping her eyes locked on him.

"For now."


End file.
